


In the Arms of Deities

by ichdeutscher



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Dark Ned, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Gods, Immortality, Jealousy, M/M, Not Incest, Orphanage, Religious Fanaticism, Roman Catholicism, Stalking, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Tbh Dark Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdeutscher/pseuds/ichdeutscher
Summary: Jon is a good Catholic boy, for the most part. But he keeps having these dreams about a handsome man that romances him. Then, Jon dies and meets him and his dad in the afterlife.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

In the Hands of Deities

Chapter 1: Deus tuarum protege me

Every night, just before I go and fall asleep on my twin bed, I pray. I tell God about my day. I tell God about school. I tell him about A Levels and the constant studying. I tell him about the teachers, I pray for each and every one of them, especially that radical Science teacher, Dr. Varys, who keeps insisting that humanity didn’t stem from Adam and Eve. I’ve reported him at least 6 times (it was a Catholic school, we shouldn’t be learning that hogwash) but I still pray that one day God saves his souls and allows him to repent before it is too late. 

Also, while I pray, I thank God for all the nuns at the Mercy Home. They’ve fed me, clothed me, dressed me, and kept me clean since I was 3 years old. I thank God for my roommates, Sam, Grenn, and Pyp. We didn’t exactly start out on the right foot and I was especially thankful that God had allowed us all to become friends. I was also thankful for the gift of life, which God had continued to give me. I knew as well as anyone that life isn’t guaranteed, my parents had been gone for a little over 14 years now. I prayed for them too and hoped that one day we’d be reunited in Heaven.

Most importantly, I prayed to God and begged him to make the dreams stop. Some nights, I’d be allowed peace. Other nights, bad and evil nights, the dream would wash over me. I didn’t know the man in the dreams, but he was tall and handsome (not that I think men are handsome) and he was rich. He had palaces and mansions and servants and all sorts of cars. I didn’t know his name. He would never actually tell me his name. And I he did, I never remembered when I woke. The man had a Scottish accent and rough curls, sort of like my own, but his were brown and mine were black. He had blue eyes too. Every time we had the dream he’d take me to a restaurant I’d never heard of in a city that I’d never been to. Then, we’d walk down streets that were completely new to me and he’d say all sorts of sweet words that no one has ever said to me before. Then he’d drive me around in a car that was too expensive for me to even think about and we’d end up at some mansion that was insanely large. He’d take me up to his enormous room, lay me down on his enormous bed, and then we’d fornicate. Of course, the dreams always end before I can see the fornication, but I know what was happening. I’m no fool.

I was certain that the dreams were a test from God and I was determined to pass. I didn’t know why he was insistent in punishing me this way: I had been doing well on keeping urges in check. I hadn’t masturbated since that one time that I was weak. I had never even watched a minute of porn. But God only gives what we can handle and I was determined to beat this.

“Are you finished praying Jon? Sister Mary Susan says that it is time for lights out.” Sam asked. I nodded to him and slid into bed, “Yes. I’m finished.”

As thankful as I was to be in a home and in a bed, I certainly wished I had something to do when lights out came. It was the same time every night, 9:15 on the dot, but I was never tired when it came. Often I’d find myself staring at the walls, praying silently for sleep that would come eventually, but slowly.

The dream had come again. The sun was always a strange color: sometimes blue, sometimes green, this time it was purple. I was standing at the bus stop, with Sam and Grenn and Pyp. We were dressed in our uniforms. Instead of the bus rolling up, it was the man from all my dreams. He was wearing an inappropriately tight shirt and had some sunglasses on. He drove around in beautiful convertible. He lowered his shades and said, “Baby, skip school with me. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

In reality, I would never respond to such an outrageous and flagrant display of apathy for the rules. But dreams weren’t reality and my legs went walking to his car. I put my hand on the door handle and I was ready to pull, until I heard Sam yell, “Don’t do it Jon! He’s no good!”

I paused for a moment and I didn’t move an inch. Strangely, I knew that what Sam was saying was true. Even stranger, I didn’t give a damn at all. Even so, I didn’t move. The handsome man looked up and remarked, “Baby, get in.” And when I still didn’t move, he said, “Maybe you’ll get a gift if you do what I ask.”

That got my feet moving. I opened his convertible door and I closed it behind me. The man put one hand on the steering wheel and another behind my seat. He flashed a smile to my friends, who were all standing at the bus stop, eyes wide and mouths open in shock. Then, the car went flying at a crazy fast speed.

“Slow down!” I screamed. “I don’t want to die!” 

The man just looked at me and laughed. “Baby, I can’t wait to finally get you. I've waited for you for thousands of years. Not too much longer.”

I furrowed my brow, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I then apologized to God in my head for using bad language. He doesn’t like that.

The man just laughed, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

I bit my lip and asked, “What’s your name?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he shook his head and turned on some music. It was a song I hadn’t heard before but I knew the language: Latin. The extent of my knowledge of Latin was translating the Hail Mary and the Our Father and a little of Virgil here and there, so I couldn’t understand the lyrics or what was being said. But the song was strangely upbeat and I couldn’t recall ever hearing about upbeat Latin songs. Latin was a dead language.

The man sped up and we arrived at a mansion. “Do you like it babe? I had this one constructed in your honor.”

I was perplexed, “What do you mean ‘in my honor’?”

He kissed my cheek and responded, “You’ll see. You’ll see and you’ll understand very, very soon.” He smiled devilishly and escorted me inside. One his servants handed me a class of champagne. I looked at it, attempting to inspect it, and the man just said “It’s your favorite.” That was impossible, because the only liquor I’d even had was the Blood of Christ. 

I took a sip of the champagne anyway and if it was indeed my favorite, I had excellent taste. The man led me up the winding granite stairs. He took me to the bedroom and gently removed the champagne flute from my hand. “I thought that we could just get straight into it this time. No need for the dinner foreplay, I want you now.” And just as he began to take of his shirt, I was being shaken awake.

“Jon! You overslept!” Pyp was shaking me and I looked over at the clock: 7:15. “We’ll try to make the bus wait up for you.”

I nodded and I rampantly tried to throw on my uniform. After that, I washed my face and brushed my teeth as quickly as I possibly could. Then, I ran downstairs and raced out of the door. I ran to the end of the street. I ran out into the street and I looked right to see if any cars were coming. Then I looked left and I hear a scream and I saw the bus. Then the bus hit me. Then everything went dark.

When I woke, I was in a very nice room. I was sitting upright in a chair and I was wearing Gucci slides with my uniform, which was very bizarre because I couldn’t afford Gucci slides. Then I looked up and I realized I was sitting across from a man. The plaque on his desk read: EDDARD STARK. Hm, I thought. Eddard’s a pretty old name. A name that you'd see in a history book from the 1200s or something. I looked up at the man and he was staring at me intently, his eyes running up and down my body. I knew that something was wrong.

He wasn’t speaking, so I spoke first, “Am I dead?”

Eddard had a cane in his lap and he smoothed it over carefully. He responded in a Russian accent, “Yes.”

I bit my lip and asked the more important question, “Are you God?”

Eddard laughed at me. “I’m not the god you expected. But yes, I am a god all the same.”


	2. In occursum viri Dei vestri somnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets the new gods in his life

Chapter 2: in occursum viri Dei vestri somnia

He wasn’t speaking, so I spoke first, “Am I dead?”

Eddard had a cane in his lap and he smoothed it over carefully. He responded in a Russian accent, “Yes.”

I bit my lip and asked the more important question, “Are you God?”

Eddard laughed at me. “I’m not the god you expected. But yes, I am a god all the same.”

I bit my lip at that, not quite having an answer to what the man said. I knew it had to be a dream, a dangerous, blasphemous dream that must have been an even more intense test than before. 

“It’s not a dream. Dead people don’t dream.” 

What? Could he read my mind? No, that’s not rational or possible.

“But I can do it. You shouldn’t worry though; I won’t make a habit out of looking through your mind, if you’re honest with me and behave. Besides, I'm the only one here that can read minds.”

I shuddered. There were more people that I had to meet? “Yes,” He answered. “Many, many more people. You’ll be alright though, as long as you don’t provoke anyone. I, of course, offer you my protection, but I cannot monitor you at all times.” He paused and chucked to himself, “Actually I could monitor you at all times, but I choose not to.”

He grabs a bottle from under his desk and puts it flat in front of my face. The label read: Stolichnaya. “Have you ever had vodka before, in your past life?”

I toyed with the idea of lying to him. I’d only had the wine in Mass, nothing else. But here, wherever this was, I could be anyone I wanted. I could recreate myself, if I pleased. I opened my mouth to tell a lie and then I closed it again. Simply because ‘Eddard’ claimed that this wasn’t a dream didn’t mean it was true. It could be an even greater test from God.

“No, I have not ever had vodka or any other alcohol recreationally.”

Eddard raised an eyebrow, “Well have some now. This is your second life. It will be greater and better than your first.” He poured the vodka into a glass and shoved it across the desk. I drank it slowly and Eddard smiled. “That vodka was made 0ver 100 years ago in Moscow, just before the Revolution. Every sip I take reminds me of the old country.”

I held the glass in my hand and asked, “So you’re from Russia?”

He cocked his head to the side and responded, “Yes, no. Both really.” Then he changed the subject, “When I asked you if you had had liquor, you were honest with me. But you considered lying. Why?”

I rolled my eyes, “If you can read my mind and see into my head, than you already know the answer to your own question.”

He smiled at that. “Yes I do. You think that God is giving you a test. Why do you think that God would test you in this way?”

I shrugged, “God tests his faithful in a myriad of ways. His ways and His decisions are not for us to question.”

Eddard laughed. “I like you boy.” Then he frowned and cold spoke, his Russian accent protruding more than it had before, “I am your god now and you will be loyal and obedient to me.”

I scoffed, “Why would I do that?”

“I am going into retirement.” He responded.

What? Further proof that this man was not a god. Across all regions, gods were immortal and did not cease to work.

“Not true, there are some exceptions to that rule. If you were to study religions beyond your own, you would know that. I’ve been around for billions of years and I’ve ruled over the Earth for all of them, but I’m tired now. I’ll hand it over now.”

I sighed. I was being punished immensely. I was probably asleep in a hospital bed, recovering from being hit by a bus. However, Eddard seemed to be very sure in what he was saying, so I decided to entertain him, for time’s sake.

“Hand it over to whom, exactly?” I asked, pretending to be interested.

“To my son. He will inherit the Earth and he will rule over it for thousands of years, just as I have done. When he takes the throne, I’ll officially begin my retirement. I’ve arranged to take a gorgeous estate about 100 miles from St. Petersburg. It’s so beautiful.”

“What does any of that have to with me?”

Eddard smiled, “I’m so glad you’ve finally asked that. I’ve been waiting for you to ask that!” He smiled and grabbed the bottle of vodka and he drank all of it. “You’re here to be my son’s adviser. We’ve been waiting for you for some generations; it’s been a perfect match of genetics and ancestors to create you, Jon. That’s why you’re here, talking to me. Not with the God that you expected.”

I gasped, “I could have been with God?”

He rolled his eyes, “It’s best that you don’t focus on that now, because this is your fate. I don’t talk to people when they first die. I have people to take care of that for me. But I do realize that you must have some reward, you’re go to be offering up your second life. So, ask for anything that you want and I will grant it.”

I sighed and I thought about the thing that I wanted through my entire life. “I want you to take me to my parents, so I can meet them.”

Eddard frowned. “They’re with your God now. I’ll have to do a bit of negotiating for you to see them, but I will make it happen before I retire. That, I promise.” He stood and walked towards the door. I squinted, “Where are you going? You can’t leave me here.”

He looked back at me and smiled, “I’m going to fetch the man who you’ll be advising, obviously. It’ll be good for you to meet him now. I’ll expect you back here tomorrow, to begin your education.”

I was puzzled. “My education?”

Eddard simply nodded, “How do you think you’ll advise my son if you have no education? I’ll be giving you lessons.”

“Why does he need an advisor if he’s to be a god?”

Eddard sternly replied, “Because no one is infallible and no one should be allowed to make decisions for all mankind unchecked.” Then he smiled and cocked his head to the side, “This entire time you have referred to me as Eddard in your thoughts. Everyone calls me Ned.”

“Stay out of my head!” I countered, raising my voice at an adult for the first time in my entire existence. He smiled back at me and closed the door on his way out. I waited in the chair for a moment and then I stood and headed for the door. I grabbed the golden door knob and instantly I was burned. “Ah!” I screamed out. I fell back and hit the floor in pain. I writhed for several minutes and held my hand and felt the searing pain. I heard the door open and then close, but it hurt so badly that I couldn’t even bring myself to look and see who it was.

“I’m surprised that Ned didn’t tell you that would happen.” I heard a voice say. It was a familiar voice, a sweet and masculine Scottish brogue that I’d heard many times before. I just didn’t know where, because I’d never stepped foot in Scotland. “Here, let me help with that.” The man took my hand in his and said something very quickly that I didn’t catch and then stated, “I’m sorry that happened. It’s a security thing. The next time you touch a door knob, you will not be hurt.”

I nodded and looked up at the man who had ended my pain. And I’ll be damned, but it was the man of my dreams. I mean, the man from my dreams. “You!” I said, sort of as a stutter. I was shocked to see him, a figment of my imagination itself. “You’re from my dreams.”

The man smiled and nodded, “I’m glad you remember me. I was worried that you wouldn’t. You can be such a fanatic at times; I thought you might have forced our time together out of your head completely.”

I was completely taken aback. How did he know that I could be a bit of a fanatic? And more importantly, how did he know what was in my dreams. So, I went with the more pressing question, “How do you know that I’ve dreamt of you?”

“Because I’ve entered your dreams before Jon, I’ve done it on several different occasions. We always enjoy ourselves. We talk, we dance, we eat, and then I always end the night leaving you wanting more. I figured it was better that way.” He said, quite cockily.

“It’s not kind to invade people’s minds like that. You and your father should learn to stay out of people’s heads.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Did Ned tell you he is my father?” The man laughed and then said, “I’m not surprised that he said that. It’s not entirely untrue, though. But he’s not the man that gave me life, not directly that is.”

I shrugged, “Am I supposed to care about that? I don’t want to be here.”

The man nodded and responded, “I know you don’t. But you were destined for this and I’ve been waiting for you. I first saw a vision of you in 1059, almost 1,000 years ago. I was so taken aback by you and I have waited patiently for you. I remember the day you were born. I stood outside your hospital room and I saw you from behind the glass. I knew that in a few short years, we would be united. And here we are.”

There was a lot to unpack with what he said, but I wanted to know his name. “What is your name? You never told me in the dreams.”

He turned to me and said, “My name is Robb.”

I smiled and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

He shrugged and remarked, “Gods don’t reveal their names to humans. But you’re not human now. Not anymore.”


	3. Filius Dei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb have a nice chat

Chapter 3: Filius Dei

He turned to me and said, “My name is Robb.”

I smiled and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

He shrugged and remarked, “Gods don’t reveal their names to humans. But you’re not human now. Not anymore.”

I frowned, “Well if I’m not human, then what am I?”

He smirked and smiled at me. He ran his fingers through his curly hair and it, in reality, was quite sexy. Not that I found men to be sexy. “Well, you’re mine.” He was responded coyly.

I frowned. “I’m not yours. I am completely my own.”

He caressed my cheek, “You’re so handsome, Jon. I’ve waited for you so very long. Please be mine.”

“No.” I responded.

He sighed and stood. He helped me off the ground and he led me back to the chair I had been sitting in earlier. He sat down on the desk and nodded at me, “I already knew that you wouldn’t be easy to convince. I knew that well and good. But you will become mine, whether in this millennium or the next.” 

“Why do you know so much about me?”

He smiled, “Didn’t I already say? I’ve had visions of you for centuries now. Since the day you were born, I’ve kept watch over you. I couldn’t protect you or talk to you, but I was there. I could only talk you in your dreams.”

I rolled my eyes, “You came and seduced me in my sleep, like an incubus?”

He withdrew at that comment and gasped loudly. His eyes turned to red, “NO! And I don’t appreciate the inclination. Incubi have sex with sleeping partners, I visited you and I talked with you. I have never laid a hand on you before!”

I nodded quickly. I was afraid of him, to be honest. “I'm sorry that I said that.”

His eyes returned to blue and he calmly stated, “No, I’m sorry for reacting that way. Sometimes I get upset. That’s why Ned’s brought you here, to advise me.”

“Why is he making you his successor?”

Robb frowned, “That’s complicated.”

I shrugged, “Well apparently I have to be here, helping you until the end of days so you truly have more than enough time to explain it to me.”

“Not until the end of days. Just until I retire.”

I put my head in hands, “Can you answer my question? Why are you Ned’s successor? And how did Ned become whatever he is?”

Robb just shook his head, “I can’t tell you that. Ned will tell you that in your own time, in your own turn. Not yet. But you can ask me anything else.”

I sighed, relatively annoyed. “Why do you have a Scottish accent, while your father has a Russian accent?”

“Well as I already said, he’s not my father.” Then he smiled, “But that’s a good question. We take on human lives to gain a greater understanding of the human experience. I went to Scotland, four different times in four different eras. Ned’s been between Russia and here for as longer as I can remember.”

I nodded. I guess that sort of made sense, if you didn’t think about it too much. “So, which of the four times in Scotland was your favorite?”

He smiled again, even wider this time. “I was in James V court, just before Elizabeth died and he went on to London. I was one of his favorites. It was glamorous.”

I raised my eyebrow, “His favorites? As in……” I trailed off, too modest to say what I meant.

He nodded, totally brazen in his memories of lust. “I would try to explain it, but it’s nearly impossible. Going to Stirling, after a long and hearty ride on a horse. Then taking a long and hearty ride on a king.”

I was disgusted, “You shouldn’t brag of your exploits in the way you’re doing. It’s not becoming.”

Robb laughed and responded, “You’re right. I'm sorry. It was a right good time though.”

I rolled my eyes and he said in a very sexy tone, “I could show you a right good time, too.”

I shook my head and said, “I don’t partake in that kind of behavior.”

He laughed at me and said, “Oh. And why’s that?”

I shrugged, “It’s not right.”

He laughed again and said, “Ned might teach you all the things you’ll need to know about the afterlife, but I’ll give you all the lessons about what happens between two people. How does that sound?”

Reluctantly, I nodded. “Yes.” I quietly answered.

Robb jumped off the desk and kissed my cheek before I could object. “I knew you would say yes eventually!” Interestingly, that made me smile. Then I gestured toward the seat across from me, “Why don’t you have a seat?”

He shook his head, “I can’t sit there yet. If I do, I’ll be burned the same way that the door knob burned you. Only the god can sit in the chair.” He trailed off and then said, “I imagine you’re a bit tired, do you want to have a rest?”

I nodded and he said, “Ok, would you like to walk or be transported?”

I squinted, “What’s transported?”

He smirked, “I’ll show you.” Then, he snapped his fingers and we were immediately transported into a grand bedroom. “This is our room.” He told me. I frowned, but nodded. I had never had my own room before and I didn’t expect it to start now. But I looked around the room and large as it was, I didn’t see another bed. “Where will you be sleeping?”

He jumped on the bed and took a dive. “We’re sharing a bed, love. That’s what advisors do with their masters.” I rolled my eyes but I got underneath the sheets of the bed. “I’m beyond certain that that’s a lie. But I’m too tired to argue.” He shrugged and I closed my eyes and had the best, dreamless sleep that I had had in a very long time.


	4. Magister Bonus Amat, Eius Discipulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Jon take a trip back to Jon's past

Chapter 4: Magister Bonus Amat, Eius Discipulo

When I woke, Robb was gone, which wasn’t really something that I was terribly upset about. Robb was a bit strange and possessive and beyond that, he had made it very clear to me that he had stalked me since the day I was born, and somehow even before that. I couldn’t remember the last time I was by myself, alone in a room to think and I needed to think now more than ever. I had no choice but to realize that it was not a dream, nor was it a test from God. I was at the mercy of these self-proclaimed gods and I would have to learn to cope in this new world, whatever it was.

I leisurely rose from the bed and stood. I stretched for a bit and put on the comfortable slippers beside my bed. I smiled. I laid back on the bed and smiled. I felt really relaxed, for the first time in a very long time. Then, suddenly, I was transported back into the office where I had been the day before. I was back in the seat and I was flabbergasted. I looked up and I was immediately right across from Ned. 

“What the fuck?” I exclaimed. I was really surprised at myself that I cursed. But clearly there’s no consequences here.

Ned shook his head, “There are certainly consequences here and you’ll learn that very quickly. But there certainly aren’t any consequences for bad language.”

I rolled my eyes. “Can you please stop fucking reading my mind? Stay out of my fucking head!”

Ned grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down. Then he looked back up at me and remarked, “If you behave yourself and obey me today, then I won’t have any reason to look inside your head. Today will be the hardest lesson of all and I’ll require complete obedience. Do you understand?”

I sighed. Why should I be completely and totally obedient to him? What if he tried to make me kill someone? Ned chuckled and then said, “I can’t ask you to kill anyone. Everyone here is dead or immortal. I’d like to begin, is that fine?”

I nodded. I didn’t know what we would be doing today and I wanted to get whatever the lesson was started as soon as possible.

He nodded as well and stood. “Good, now come over here and hold my hand.” I was a bit reluctant, but I stood and I did what he asked. I put my hand in his and suddenly I saw a bright, white, light radiate from our hands. I was scared and I immediately snatched my hand back. Ned groaned. “Give me your hand back.”

I shook my head, “No! What are you doing?”

He grabbed my hand back and the light started radiating again. Then he grabbed my other hand and the light became even brighter. Then the entire room became pure white and Ned’s clothes and his eyes became white. Then my hand became white too. I was beyond worried that my eyes had become white too.

“They are white.” Ned said, speaking out loud, reading my mind even after I had told him not to. We were then transported into a church. I looked around and I knew exactly where I was. It was the Church of Our Lady, the church that I was a member of. Judging by the robes that the priest and the altar servers were wearing (and the casket that was at the front of the church) that it was a funeral. The funeral was decently well attended, a crowd full of young people and nuns. Then I frowned, I could see Pyp and Sam and Grenn. I saw some friends from school. Immediately, I knew it was my funeral.

I sighed and looked at Ned. “Why am I here? What reason did you have to bring me here?”

He turned to me. His eyes were still perfectly white and so were his clothes. “I brought you here to teach you something. Your past life, your fanatical view of religion, your way of thinking, your misunderstanding and reluctance towards sexuality. That’s done. That life is over. You’re going to live a new, second life. So you are here to say goodbye to your final life.”

I knew the answer would be something like that, something that I didn’t want to hear at all. I walked up to the casket. I knew no one could see me but it would have been nice to give a final goodbye to all the people who had made an impact in my life. I looked in the casket and saw myself. All things considered, I did was dressed pretty dressed nicely. They had put some gel in my hair and it was slicked back. I definitely looked pretty sexy, if I do say so myself.

“It isn’t good to be braggadocios, but you do look well.” I heard a voice say. It was Ned’s annoying familiar Russian accent and I was honestly more than tired of hearing it.

I sighed and looked at myself one last time. Goodbye Jon. Goodbye. 

I turned around and looked at Ned. “Can we go? I don’t want to be here anymore.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure? I'm giving you an opportunity to truly say goodbye to your human life. The second that we leave, I will expect you to have left all this behind.”

I huffed but I knew what he meant. I looked at my face and my cold, dead body. I was dead. That life was dead. Maybe it would be nice to have the opportunity to be a new person. Maybe it would be nice to explore the new relationship with Robb.

“Robb would like that.” He said, affirming my thoughts.

“If you’re going to continue to read my mind and go against my wishes, would you at least have the decency to not comment on it aloud?” I asked, hopeful that I would be able to be left in peace. He grunted, but didn’t dispute my request.

I turned around and looked at all the people who had been in my life. I turned to Ned, “Can I watch them, you know, from where we are?”

He nodded. “You can, but it might be distracting. That certainly won’t be the first thing I teach you.”

I nodded. I grabbed his hands again and we were transported right back to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty different route than what I usually take, so any comments/kudos are especially appreciated here.


End file.
